


Used Books and Guns

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Bedlam (TV), Inception (2010), Leverage, NCIS: Los Angeles, Primeval, The Avengers (2012), due South, Волшебник Изумрудного города
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Волшебник Изумрудного города - Freeform, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого свои причины, чтобы прийти в это место.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Прохожий, у которого есть всё

**Author's Note:**

> На заказ по [картинке.](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ltrpbkmhCQ1r141z3o1_500.jpg)

Рэй не может пройти мимо простой чёрно-белой вывески, висящей над витриной, в тщательно отполированном стекле которой отражается жёлтая тротуарная плитка. Медный колокольчик над дверью глухо тренькает, впуская гостя. Внутри пахнет книжной пылью, оружейной смазкой и чем-то неуловимым, напоминающим Рэю об алеутских сказках Фрейзера. Потрёпанные томики в беспорядке разложены на столах и расставлены по стеллажам. В старом кресле с потрескавшимся лаком на подлокотниках спит большой серый кот в белом ошейнике с колокольчиком. На стене над котом, за толстым стеклом массивной витрины висят несколько револьверов с тусклыми барабанами и пистолеты с потёртыми рукоятками. Рэй оглядывается в поисках владельца магазинчика, и взглядом натыкается на книжку в мягкой обложке, с которой на него смотрит странная компания - девочка с собачкой, робот, лев и странный улыбчивый парень в синей шляпе.  
\- Что-то ищите?  
Рэй торопливо оборачивается на голос. Позади внезапно не сухонький морщинистый старичок в очках с толстыми линзами, как можно было бы ожидать, а немолодой уже мужчина с армейской выправкой и лукавыми голубыми глазами. Ковальски задумчиво смотрит на книжку в своих руках, собираясь что-то спросить, но его отвлекает нетерпеливый лай Дифа.  
\- Нет-нет, ничего, - кивает Рэй и выскакивает на улицу, к Фрейзеру.  
Мужчина тоже улыбается, глядя ему вслед, и ставит книжку на место.


	2. Опилки и булавки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заказ по [картинке.](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ltrpbkmhCQ1r141z3o1_500.jpg)

Дом замирает перед кристально-прозрачной витриной, как ребёнок перед прилавком со сладостями. Под новой чёрно-белой вывеской висит объявление о распродаже справочников по два доллара, а внутри - книги-книги-книги, на полках стеллажей и столах. Невозможно удержаться и не зайти, особенно когда на одной из покосившихся, заставленных книгами полочек лежит то самое издание "Приключений Тома Сойера" из его детства.  
Большой серый кот спрыгивает с книжной полки и недовольно дёргает ухом - колокольчик на белом ошейнике тихо, но отчётливо звякает. На стене за кассовым аппаратом висит оружие, но Дома потрёпанные жизнью пистолеты-револьверы не интересуют. Он всегда знает, чего хочет, но не всегда осознаёт, кажется, так сказала Ариадна, уезжая, и добавила, что иногда ему следует пользоваться своей головой и знаниями. Ариадна ушла из команды последней. Дом не может понять, что нужно – попытаться всех вернуть или найти новую команду. Ему бы сейчас не помешала детская, безбашенная уверенность и сообразительность Тома Сойера. Или хотя бы Имса. Дом привык полагаться на свою команду…  
\- Ищете что-то? Или уже выбрали? - из размышлений Дома выдёргивает вопрос плотного голубоглазого мужчины.  
Дом кивает на книгу:  
\- У меня была такая же в детстве.  
\- Редкий экземпляр, - улыбается хозяин. – Марк Твен знал толк в героях, умеющих пользоваться тем, что в голове.


	3. Шелковое сердце

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заказ по [картинке.](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ltrpbkmhCQ1r141z3o1_500.jpg)

Стивен толкает дверь магазинчика – он не может пройти мимо странного, никогда не мог. А чёрно-белая вывеска кажется странной, как и разнокалиберные книжные полки за ней. Большой серый кот в белом ошейнике запрыгивает на заставленный старыми книгами стол и смотрит так серьёзно, будто мысленно снимает с гостя мерки. Пропылённая мембрана когда-то модного радиоприёмника, притаившегося среди потрёпанных книжных корешков, вибрирует, хриплым голосом джазмена напевая про Лунную реку. Стивен протягивает руку и гладит кота и разглядывает витрину с оружием. Точнее, Вальтер Р-38 времён Второй Мировой - весьма перспективное вложение. Кот мурлычет и роняет на пол потрёпанный томик.  
\- I have a heart of gold  
So I was told  
It remains warm when exposed to cold, - читает Стивен на случайно раскрывшейся странице.  
\- A golden heart ‘coz of the love it holds, - заканчивает строфу мужчина в синей клетчатой рубашке с армейской выправкой. – Ищете что-то конкретное?  
Стивен качает головой:  
\- Я думал о Вальтере Р-38, но ваш кот уже предложил другой вариант.  
Книга приятной тяжестью лежит в руке, красный шелковистый переплёт гладкий и тёплый с шершавой царапиной у края и выцветшими буквами названия.  
\- До сих пор в плохом вкусе он замечен не был, – смеётся хозяин. – Возьмёте?  
Стивен кивает и тянется за бумажником.


	4. Элексир смелости

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На заказ по [картинке.](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ltrpbkmhCQ1r141z3o1_500.jpg)

Бартон с самого утра бродит по городу в поисках чего-то. Он сам не уверен, что именно ищет. Но почему бы этому не оказаться среди потрёпанных книжных обложек или потёртых пистолетов - Клинт толкает дверь.  
Хозяин магазинчика читает что-то, устроившись в стареньком кресле у кассы.  
\- Прощай оружие? Любопытный выбор для того, кто продаёт подержанные пушки, - Бартону нравится здесь. Хотя кот его явно не любит - нервно косится из-под кресла и метёт хвостом.  
\- Так я и избавляюсь от них, - хмыкает в ответ хозяин. – Не хочешь поспособствовать?  
\- Я похож на человека, которому нужен подержанный револьвер?  
\- Скорее на человека, который доверяет пушкам больше, чем себе. Напрасно, кстати.  
Клинт пожимает плечами, выстукивая по томику Хемингуэя привязавшуюся с утра мелодию.   
\- Тогда я лучше возьму… - Клинт наугад тянет книжку с ближайшей полки. На обложке в дыму над статуей Будды проступает лицо старика-китайца, а под статуей толпятся маленькие фигурки в оранжевых хламидах. Клинт взвешивает томик в руке и вглядывается в выцветше-жёлтые буквы. – Пещеры древних. Чудное название.  
\- Первое издание. Любопытный выбор для человека с оружием, - замечает с усмешкой хозяин, отсчитывая сдачу. – Хотя если б люди с оружием почаще читали такие книжки, у них бы было больше смелости верить себе.


	5. Возвращение в Канзас

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заказ по [картинке.](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ltrpbkmhCQ1r141z3o1_500.jpg)

Дождь обрушивается с неба на жёлтые плитки под ногами, заставляя Джеда свернуть в первый попавшийся магазинчик. У него с собой спортивная сумка с вещами, старенький мобильник и какая-то мелочь в карманах – всё, что нужно. А в магазинчике – стеллажи книг, без которых он прекрасно обойдётся, и витрина с оружием, которое бывшему пациенту психушки никто не продаст. И большой серый кот, прекративший умываться и немигающе уставившийся на гостя.  
\- Что-то ищете? – голос раздаётся из-за спины, но впервые за долгое время это не заставляет Джеда нервно дёрнуться.  
\- Я… да, место посуше.  
\- Тогда вы его нашли, - кивает мужчина серьёзно. – Может, и ещё что-нибудь нужное найдётся.  
Джед осматривается. Ни к потрёпанным корешкам книг, ни к потёртым рукоятям пистолетов руки не тянутся, разве что… Джед присаживается у ножки стола и касается кончиками пальцев стопки выцветших и пожелтевших от времени газет. И почти сразу видит супружескую пару, чья машина теряет управление на скользкой дороге. Откуда и почему на этот раз он знает, что нужно делать, чтобы помочь очередному призраку – Джед не задумывается. Он просто ощущает, что делать это нужно сейчас.  
Колокольчик над дверью звякнул резко и обиженно. Хозяин, вернувшийся с двумя кружками горячего чая, посмотрел на мятую купюру у кассы:  
\- Никогда не дожидаются…


	6. Верный Тото

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заказ по [картинке.](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ltrpbkmhCQ1r141z3o1_500.jpg)

Марти натыкается на старомодный магазинчик, торгующий букинистикой и подержанными пушками, когда бежит утром по новому маршруту. Внутри уютно, и пахнет совсем как в кабинете Хетти – оружейной смазкой, книжной пылью и настоящим чаем. Марти встречает кот. Большой, серый и пушистый, он сидит у самой двери и старательно, даже немного показушно умывается, косясь на гостя хитрым жёлтым взглядом. На белом ошейнике болтается маленький медный колокольчик.  
\- Привет, приятель, - здоровается Марти. Кот в ответ фыркает и продолжает своё занятие. Марти оглядывает стеллажи и столы, заставленные книгами. Есть что-то такое в атмосфере этого места, отчего Марти снова чувствует себя ребёнком. Ему хочется потрогать всё и сразу – и этот пожелтевший анатомический атлас, и тот Магнум с внушительным барабаном, и стёршуюся почти совсем надпись на боку старого кассового аппарата, и потемневшую от пыли мембрану старомодного радиоприёмника… Марти трясёт головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть из неё всю чушь, которая там откуда-то вдруг появилась.  
\- Гудвин, видно, счёл вас своим, раз не предупредил меня, что у нас посетитель , – укоризненно кивает коту немолодой голубоглазый мужчина в клетчатой рубашке, появляясь из-за стеллажей с внушительной стопкой книг. – Ищете что-то?  
Марти думает, что это место точно бы подошло Хетти и кивает:  
\- Подарок для одной леди, понимающей толк в книгах и оружии.


	7. Волшебник Солнце

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На заказ по [картинке.](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ltrpbkmhCQ1r141z3o1_500.jpg)

Элиот усмехается чёрно-белой вывеске, обещающей книги и оружие на одном прилавке, и толкает дверь, щурясь от яркого утреннего солнца, рассыпающего блики по витрине. У кассы стоит высокий кудрявый блондин и чешет за ухом довольно щурящегося кота, пока хозяин ловко упаковывает его покупку. На глухой «бом» дверного колокольчика он поднимает голову и кивает вошедшему немного виновато – они заранее договаривались об этой встрече. Элиот совсем не против немного подождать и, может быть, самому поискать подарок для Паркер среди потрёпанных книжных томиков, пока хозяин магазинчика отсчитывает сдачу другому покупателю, запирает за ним дверь и возвращается в небольшую комнатку за магазином, чтобы достать припасённую с прошлого раза бутылку скотча.  
Элиот знает, что их посиделки не затянутся надолго - никогда не затягивались - и подарок для Паркер уже наверняка нашёлся и будет ждать его рядом со старой настольной лампой и стаканом скотча. За выпивкой хозяин расскажет про редких клиентов странного магазинчика и предложит заглядывать почаще. И обязательно скажет, что герои некоторых книг до сих пор иногда гуляют по улицам.  
Когда Элиот берёт в руки тонкую бледно-синюю книжку со странной улыбчивой компанией, ему кажется что у чёрного пса в руках девочки очень знакомые глаза – совсем как у утреннего покупателя в магазинчике. Паркер наверняка понравится такой подарок.


End file.
